mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
Other than toys, Hasbro produces and licenses an assortment of Friendship is Magic branded products. Apparel The fashion chain Hot Topic started selling FiM-branded shirts in mid-2011 , with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle on the front. Online store We Love Fine started selling licensed FiM shirts with fan-made designs in mid-2011 , and Zazzle started selling licensed MLP and FiM merchandise in November 2011. Home video The episode Applebuck Season was distributed internationally early on during season one's airing. Shout! Factory will be releasing a 5-episode Region 1 DVD of Friendship is Magic on February 28, 2012, entitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Friendship Express. Software An interactive storybook, "Twilight Sparkle, Teacher for a Day", is available on iTunes for iPhone and iPad. The app was released on September 23rd 2011. The app also used edited/alternate video clips from The Ticket Master, used in a different context to further the story. An Android version of the app has since been announced, but the developers, Ruckus Media, has not yet set a release date for the app IOS_App_on_iPad.png|iOS App running on a first-gen iPad. Princess celestia mlpapp.png|Princess Celestia bio as shown on app Spikemtpapp.png|Spike bio as shown on app Twilightsparklemtpapp.png|Twilight Sparkle bio as shown on app Plunacelestiastoryapp.png|A story page from the app Rainbowdash tfad app.png|Rainbow Dash bio as shown on app Mptrarityapp.png|Rarity bio as shown on app Mtp_applejack_app.png|Applejack bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|A find-the-differences type game in the app. Photo Sep 23, 3 08 37.jpg|An example of alternate video shown out of context: Modified version of Rainbow Dash's imagine spot from The Ticket Master with Rainbow Dash airbrushed out. My Little Pony Advent Calendar An MLP Adventskalender (advent calendar) is available for purchase in Amazon Germany. It became available slightly prior to the winter 2011 holiday season. File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zr29.jpg|This is the front Unopened part of the Advent calendar. File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zqu7.jpg|This is the back of the European Advent Calendar File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnif.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnvc.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmp2z.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmpq6.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmq93.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmqjk.jpg Magazine Friendship is Magic is in the magazine Sparkle World. This magazine is not just for MLP FiM, it includes lots of different girls toys. (Polly Pocket, Littlest Pet Shop, Rainbow Magic, Puppy in my Pocket, Strawberry Shortcake) An official Friendship is magic Magazine is being sold in some European countries. These countries include the United Kingdom (The first issue is avalible at Tesco) and Croatia. In the magazine there is a 8 paged story, posters, general info on the ponies and a free gift with each issue. Magazine3.jpg Magazine2.jpg Magazine1.jpg My Little Pony UK Offical Magazine.JPG|The UK My Little Pony Magazine MLP UK Magazine Front.jpg MLP UK Magazine Back.jpg|Back cover for the UK magazine, advertising the show and the next issue. Soundtrack Jayson Thiessen commented in his September 2011 BroNYcon Q&A session that Hasbro has had plans for a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic soundtrack for quite some time. A YouTube video posted by "Veronica Dela Cruz" on the 6th of November contains a leaked version of a song featuring Pinkie Pie's voice actress, dubbed "Smile Smile Smile" after its refrain. Miscellaneous A set of limited-edition poster of 5000 printings was sold at Comic Con 2011. Another poster was also handed out at the convention, this one containing only the main cast and the official logo. A Pinkie Pie Christmas decoration is being sold in various stores for Christmas 2011. Other branded products include: coloring books, pencil cases, backpacks, reusable shopping bags, stickers, magnets, beddings and a Mylar party balloon. My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Comic_Con_2011_poster.jpg|Limited edition poster available in Comic Con 2011 Pinkie_Pie_Christmas_decoration.jpg|Christmas decoration Hot_topic_My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_shirt.jpg|Hot Topic shirt Mlppinkiepiedashbackpack.jpg|Backpack Princess Celestia bedsheets.jpg|Sheets with Princess Celestia on it Rainbow Dash colouring book.jpg|Coloring book with no mess marker Princess Celestia and Twilight bed cover.jpg|Bed cover Twilight bed set.jpg|Cover with pillow Pinkie Pie and Twilight bed set.jpg|Another bed set Pinkie Pie pillow.jpg|Pinkie Pie pillow Twilight purse set.jpg|Purse set MLPSchoolSupplies.jpg|School Supplies MLPG4Balloon.jpg|G4 FiM 32" Balloon PinkiePieToothPaste.JPG|Pinkie Pie on an Orajel Training Toothpaste box. ponyrings.jpg|Pony Rings Ponyfruitsnacks.jpg|Fruit Snacks (If you look carefully however, you can see that the gummies are clearly Gen 3.5 shaped. This is evident on packages as well.) PonyPasta.jpg|Pony Pasta wrappingpaper.jpg|Wrapping paper (seen on Equestria Daily) twilight_pillow.jpg|Twilight Sparkle pillow Category:Franchise